


Our Game

by ChieHibiki



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 05:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChieHibiki/pseuds/ChieHibiki
Summary: Yoosung lost the rock-scissor-paper game and he needs to do the dishes. MC however, kept on teasing him. So, Yoosung decided to surprise MC in a totally cute way...





	Our Game

"Rock, Scissor, Paper!" Yoosung and MC said in unison before they both showed their hands to each other.

It had been one month since MC and Yoosung were married to each other. Yoosung proposed MC as soon as he got himself a stable job. He didn't want to make MC wait any longer. As MC and Yoosung grew closer, MC realised that Yoosung had his own way to show his possessiveness. MC thought that side of him was cute.

"Nooo~" Yoosung groaned as he lost the Rock, Scissor, Paper game. He then pout while rubbing his nape.

"Yeay~ I won the game." MC laughed and cheered upon her victory against her husband.

"Honey, let's try one more time... I already a servant yesterday too." Yoosung tried to coax MC for another game.

"No! Nonononono" MC refused. She didn't want to risk her victory and lost the game on the second round. "Honey, we already agreed about this before" she paused for a while to glance at her husband face, "and this game was your idea. So, I am going to be the king today."

Yoosung sighed and gave in. He admitted that he was the servant since he had lost the game. He lazily stood up from the dining table and started to collect all the dishes.

MC smiled happily since she didn't have to wash the dishes that night. She still remembered how she used to be a servant four days straight and how Yoosung used to tease her.

Yoosung did his job as a servant swiftly. He almost done with the dishes when MC suddenly put a chocolate milk stained glass into the sink. Yoosung then looked up at MC's face.

MC just smiled sweetly at Yoosung and then walked back to the dining table.

Yoosung just shrugged it off since it was only a glass.

After a while, MC walked towards Yoosung again. This time, she putted in a knife and chopping board that she used to peel and cut some fruits into the sink.

"Honey, what are you trying to do?" Yoosung asked suspiciously. He started to sense that MC was trying to pull a prank on him.

"Nothing." MC said while smiling. She then walked towards the dining table again and started to eat the fruit salad she worked on before. MC was actually planning to prolong Yoosung's role as the servant.

Yoosung then continued washing the dishes but this time, he was being more alarmed towards MC's activities.

MC kept on teasing Yoosung by adding more and more dirty dishes into the sink, thus prolonged Yoosung's time to be the servant.

"Honey~ why are you doing this to me?" Yoosung whined and looked at his wife happy face. He sounds like he was almost crying.

MC just responded to the question with a smile. She wanted to pay her revenge since Yoosung used to play prank on her when she was a servant. "Just continue your work. I won't put anything into the sink again." MC said.

Yoosung nodded and started to work n his task two times faster than before just in case MC changed her mind. After a few minutes, he finished the dishes. He sighed feeling relieved.

"Honey, the table feels a bit sticky. Can you wipe the table please?" MC said with a wide grin on her face. 'I do said that I won't put anything into the sink, but I don't promised anything else' she thought to herself. MC was grinning slyly as she saw her husband reaction.

Yoosung's jaw dropped. "Honey~" he whined. Yoosung almost broke himself into tears. He wanted to end his role as servant soon. Yoosung then reached for a clean towel and lazily soaked it with the tap water before he walked towards the dining table. There, he could see his wife eating the fruit salad happily. Yoosung cleaned the table thoroughly when he suddenly got an idea.

MC was too happy to realise Yoosung's mischievous grin as he had a plan to play against MC.

Yoosung then walked closer towards MC while cleaning the table. He waited for the right timing before he did his plan.

MC let her guard down. She didn't expect that Yoosung would think of a plan to play against her. At one moment, she saw Yoosung was cleaning the table, then another moment she could only see Yoosung's charming purple eyes looking into her eyes. She only realised what happened when she felt a warm feeling pressed on her lips. She was kissing with Yoosung.

Yoosung pulled MC's head closer towards him, thus making the kiss more affectionate. After a few seconds, Yoosung pulled away from the kiss and looked at MC's red face. He felt satisfied with MC's reaction. However, he himself was a blushing mess after the kiss. "Th-there was something on your lips. So I thought.... I should clean it for you my queen." Yoosung said while avoiding any eye contacts to control his blush.

"Th-thank you..." MC stammered. Yoosung never fail to surprise her. She still remembered how Yoosung first kissed her in front of everyone at the party. Yoosung was full of surprised. MC can't help herself but to fall in love more with him everyday. "Do you want some?" MC asked as she tried to feed Yoosung with a cube shaped red apple.

Yoosung nodded and opened his mouth to let MC fed him with the fruit salad. Yoosung smiled feeling contented. With that, his role as a servant ended for the night.


End file.
